Tras el baile
by katralita
Summary: One shot de Harry- Hermione. Tras la discución entre Hermione y Ron ambos suben a sus cuartos dejando a un confuso Harry en la sala comun con mil sentimientos dando vuelta en su cabeza.


**Tras el baile**

_One-shot de Hermione y Harry después del baile del torneo de los tres magos. Spolliers del cuarto libro._

Después de que Hermione subiera a su habitación Ron hizo lo mismo dejando a Harry absolutamente solo en la sala común en donde la única compañía que tenía era la chimenea encendida. No tenía muchas ganas de subir a su cuarto a pesar de que se moría de sueño, porque sabía muy bien que al subir tendría que comenzar a hablar con Ron sobre la discusión que habían tenido sus dos mejores amigos y no quería tener que decirle al pelirrojo que realmente Hermione tenía razón, se acababan de amigar y no quería volver a pelear con él.

Cansadamente se lanzó al sillón rojo de la sala común, en cuanto lo hizo algo salió volando y con sus excelentes reflejos lo cogió, era una varita y no cualquier varita era la de Hermione, inevitablemente cerró los ojos recordando el momento en que la vio bajar por las escaleras para ir al baile _Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se_

_quedó con la boca abierta. Era Hermione, _su Hermione, su mejor amiga se encontraba radiante, es como si fuera otra, una chica hermosa o más hermosa de lo que ya era, tan así que por unos segundos tal vez minutos se le olvidó que existía Parvaty, Padma, todas las chicas de ahí incluso Cho, pues Hermione le acababa de demostrar que no solo era la más lista de la escuela, sino también la más hermosa.

-¿Harry eres tú?- una voz proveniente desde la escalera que daba a los cuartos de mujeres lo sobresalto asiéndolo caer del sillón- ¡Harry!

Hermione corrió directo al lado de Harry, quien se encontraba sobándose la cabeza por el fuerte golpe, de un dos por tres la tuvo sobre él revisando cada parte visible del cuerpo de Harry, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tener a su amiga tan cerca.

-No tienes nada gracias a Morgana- dijo tras un sonoro suspiro Hermione.

-Ah… que bueno- fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry.

-¿Harry no has visto mi varita? La perdí cuando me puse a pelear con Ronald.

Harry instintivamente levanto la mano en la que tenía la varita de Hermione.

-Gracias a Merlín que la encontraste ya me estaba preocupando…

Las últimas palabras de Hermione se perdieron en el viento, al menos para los oídos de Harry quien no podía evitar mirar los labios de su amiga, ¿acaso siempre habían sido así? ¿Tan rojos? ¿Tan delineados? ¿Tan apetecibles?

-¡Harry!

-¿Ah?

-Por Merlín Harry, ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?- Harry miró a su alrededor, ahora se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea y a su lado estaba Hermione ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí?

-Disculpa estoy un poco en las nubes. ¿Qué me dijiste?

-Que me harté de pelear con el bobo de Ron- por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a amigar el nombre de su pelirrojo amigo le caía como golpe al estómago ¿Por qué ella tenía que mencionarlo justo ahora?- es un odioso es un niño chico, inmaduro.

-Es Ron, no puedes esperar más de él- el comentario involuntario de Harry le hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione, lo que provocó que Harry volviera a ver los labios de su amiga, con esa sonrisa en los labios se veían aun más deseables.

-¿Estoy tan mal Harry para que nadie quisiera ir al baile conmigo? ¿Soy ten fea?

Esa pregunta a Harry le cayó como golpe en el estomago, más bien como si se hubiese tragado alguno de los locos inventos de los gemelos o como si le hubiesen dado una paliza, ¿Qué habían hecho los dos? ¿Por qué no la habían invitado a ella primero? Ella estaba siempre para ellos, estaba siempre para él, ¿en qué momento fue tan ciego que no notó que la podía invitar a ella? ¿En qué momento Viktor Krum se había vuelto más inteligente que él y fue capaz de ver lo que él no?

-Con ese silencio me lo has dicho todo, gracias Harry.

-No Hermione, no pienses mal- dijo el pelinegro mientras limpiaba una lágrima solitaria de su rostro- es solo que no entiendo porque preguntas eso, tu nunca has sido fea, eras muy linda, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un color rojo, tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho las de Harry también ¿Por qué le decía eso? _Porque es verdad _¿Por qué hablaba sin pensar? _Porque estas nervioso _¿Por qué quiero besarla? _Porque te gusta._

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, su conciencia, que coincidentemente tenía la voz Hermione le acababa de decir que le gustaba su mejor amiga, por un instante una leve sonrisa se mostro en su rostro, no era malo después de todo, nadie lo conocía como ella, nadie lo quería como ella, nadie lo entendía como ella, bueno tal vez solo Ron. Harry sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, él no podía pensar en Hermione de esa manera, Harry sabía que Ron sentía algo más por ella y también aunque le doliera aceptarlo ella sentía algo más por el pelirrojo, él no debía meterse en medio, él… tenía que ser un buen amigo, aunque se tuviera que comer lo acababa de descubrir_. Harry se preguntó cómo no se_

_había dado cuenta antes._

En el fondo el viejo reloj de sala se asía oír, ya era muy tarde para estar ahí.

-Hay que ir a dormir Harry, sino no te levantaras mañana.

Harry como pudo se puso de pie y ayudo a Hermione a hacerlo, un leve beso en la mejilla que a Harry le pareció como el paraíso fue su despedida, mientras la castaña subía las escaleras asía su cuarto Harry no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella.

-Hermione…

La voz de Harry fue casi un susurro, pero aun así llegó a los oídos de la castaña quien giro velozmente para enfrentar a su mejor amigo.

Al verla así, a contra luz, con el fondo de ladrillo y su pelo casi suelto por completo, a Harry le pareció estar viendo una verdadera princesa que lo dejaba sin aliento, pero al intentar decir algo la imagen de su pelirrojo amigo aparecía una vez más, él no debía, el no podía sentir eso.

-Te vez hermosa, el día de hoy no solo fuiste la mejor bruja de nuestra generación, sino también la más hermosa- dijo Harry con la mirada en el piso, no la miraría a los ojos sino podría decirle algo más.

-Gra… gracias Harry, buenas noches- dijo casi tartamudeando Hermione.

Así Harry volvió a subir su mirada mientras su mejor amiga se marchaba asía su cuarto, solo que ahora él sabía que se marchaban con ella todas las oportunidades que pudo tener alguna vez con su gran amiga y que nunca vio.

De los ojos verdes de Harry escapó una rauda lágrima, acababa de terminar lo que nunca tuvo un inicio, con la mente más confundida que antes, pero a la vez más clara sabiendo que lo que acababa de hacer era lo mejor para sus dos amigos, pues él antes que nadie había visto el amor que estaba naciendo entre ellos.

Pero lo que Harry no vio fue una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de los ojos chocolate de su mejor amiga, mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras de Harry, ella era la mejor maga de su generación y la más hermosa_…_

_-Harry…Eres un gran Mago, ya lo sabes._

_-No soy tan bueno como tu- contesto, muy incomodo, mientras ella lo soltaba_

_-¡Yo!- dijo Hermione- ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y… _

Ahora ella se podía considerar una gran maga, pues ahora tenía lo que tanto quería y lo que deseaba decirle a Harry desde ese momento: Amor, aunque para ella siempre sería un amor no correspondido.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Fue una locura nocturna por releer una vez más Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego, espero que a los fans de H/Hr les haya gustado (yo me incluyo) Así que por favor dejen Reviews plisssssssssssss **

**¡Harry y Hermione 4ever! **


End file.
